


Learning To Not Be Awful

by Angel_Bee_blue



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Slash, Six-typical cannibalism (Little Nightmares), Vomiting, mentioned gore, mono still be crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: A small glimpse at the concept of Six toning back the whole eating people thing Bc it makes Mono really upset
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	Learning To Not Be Awful

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 11:30 Bc inspiration struck, expect more on the way

Six loved meat, didn’t matter if it was animal or human, she relished in the taste every time. She especially enjoyed it raw and bloody, viscera and gore about her as she ate.  
Mono was not a fan apparently, and seeing her feast on a corpse one night made him vomit out the dinner they’d slaved over.   
She had to nurse him to health and keep him safe all night as shivers wracked his body, Six only helped her rocking him made him feel less sick.   
When he awoke he immediately stated his dislike of seeing her eat raw meat, she half expected him to call her out on her cannibalistic tendencies, but eating corpses in dire circumstances had become routine for children here. She had nodded and hugged him gently as she apologized.

After that she began to hunt for meat to eat only when mono had fallen asleep, and how nice and warm it was in his arms barely held her back from needing to sate her hunger. She picked up the habit of leaving out dead animals for mono to find in the morning for him to cook and eat. He always offered her food and was quite affectionate towards her.  
Eventually she stopped feasting on children, mostly boys, because no matter how hard she shut her eyes and tried to eat, all she could see was mono in their place. Adults tasted better anyway, there was more to eat.

He nuzzled up to her like he did each night and pulled her close beneath the makeshift blanket, whispering a soft good night and going limp as sleep took him away. Maybe she could stay and sleep just one night, there’d be plenty to eat tomorrow after all.


End file.
